User blog:Fantastic Voyage/VC.0085-2
'Front Page' '■Basic Information' No.0085 ジュラキュール・ミホーク DRACULE.MIHAWK ●His phrase : 猛ける己が 心力挿してこの剣を 越えてみよ!!! : たける　おのが　 しんりょく　さして　このけんを こえてみよ!!! : ''- JC Vol.6 (P.156) Chapter 52.'' : Strive with your whole heart and mind to best this blade, fierce one!!! '' : ''- VIZ Vol.6 (P.156) Chapter 52. ●初:Debut JC Vol.6, Ch. 50 ●名:Epithet "Hawk-eyed Mihawk" ●実:Devil Fruit (blank) ●覇:Haki Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku ●属:Family (blank) ●Misk 1 Ouka Shichibukai '■The First Person / How to Laugh / Tone' ●How to laugh ワッハッハッハッハッハッハッハッ・・・ ・・・くくく!! ��It sounds really merry...he cannot stop laughing... ●The first person おれ ■Symbol, Affiliation and Occupation on the Right Bottom Ouka Shichibukai ��He is really lazy to make his symbol and job... :-D '■Profile' ●Sex: male ●Ship: (blank) ●Birthday: March 9 ��His birthday is the same of Shanks...? ●Age: 43 ●Height: 198 cm ●Horoscope: Pisces ●Blood Type: S ●From: (blank) ●Favorites: Red wine ●Bounty: (blank) ●CV: 青野　武（あおの　たけし, Aono Takeshi）,　掛川　裕彦（かけがわ　ひろひこ, Kakegawa Hirohiko） '青野　武 : Aono Takeshi' https://www.aoni.co.jp/search/aono-takeshi.html '掛川　裕彦 : Kakegawa Hirohiko' https://www.aoni.co.jp/search/kakegawa-hirohiko.html 'Aoni Pro' https://www.aoni.co.jp/ ��Now, his alias is Almost All Blank... :-D 'Back Page' '■Active Episodes' 東: East Blue 空: Skypiea 戦: Paramount War '■Character Guide' ●Essence 最強の座にて獲物を見据える”世界一の大剣豪”!! "The great sword master of No.1 in the world" who is ready for his target at the strongest place. 　大海賊時代以前より頭角を現し、今や名実共に「世界一」の座に君臨し続ける、稀代の大剣豪。 He has shown his talent before the great pirates era. Now he keeps to stay on the place "No.1 in the world" with both his title and capability. He is a great sword master rarely in the history. 　斬る事に研鑽を重ねた歳月はやがて、彼の前から「強者」の存在を失わせて久しく、七武海に加入したミホークは、団を持たぬ孤高の海賊として海原を周遊。「ヒマつぶし」に興じる日々を送る。 He trained himself to cut with his sword for many years. Then he has lost existence of "strong one" in front of him for a long time. Mihawk joined Shichibukai. He doesn't have his group. He is making a trip around the sea as a high level solo pirate. He spends his days to enjoy "killing time". 　剣を業とする全ての者が畏れる"鷹の目"は、かつて刃を交えた"赤髪"を凌ぐ使い手の到来を、未来に見据えている・・・!! Everyone who works with swords fear "Hawk-eye". He is ready for arrival of more awesome users in the future than "Red Hair" whom he matched with blades before...!! ��I'm sorry that I'm not skillful to translate long and complex sentences in Japanese into English. So that I used short and easy sentences. ●Right ' 「夜」一閃。その斬撃の威力は、氷壁をも一刀両断する!! A flash of "Night". The power of a slash cuts even iceberg half!! '●Left 自身の首を狙う男に、剣を授ける。ゾロは奮起する際、ミホークの指導が脳裏に浮かぶ。 He instructs a man who aims his head in swordsmanship. When Zoro rouses, Mihawk's lesson is recalled. ●Left 2 "鷹の目"が見通すものは、剣術の才のみに非ず。それは、立ちはだかる者が持つ力の神髄。 What "Hawk-eye" sees through is not only talent of swordsmanship. That's the potent of power, and so on. ��The second phrase is really vague in Japanese. It is a really Japanese-like phrase. Speaking frankly, I cannot translate it into English well. Someone stands against someone. Someone has the potent of power. Which one? I don't know... Which is Mihawk? Who knows...? I don't know... ●Gallery MEMO 初期デザインから完成されていたミホーク。二つ名は"千里眼"だった！？ Mihawk was finished at the early design. His epithet was "Senri-gan (literally Long Distance Eyes)"!? *千里眼:Senri-gan is used for Violet's ESP-like ability to watch far, such as she looked inside the palace with Usopp from the hill in Dressrosa arc. Later, he also showed similar ability to shoot his gimmick toy to the place far from there. : Violet: 'ええ・・・　「千里眼'」よ　”視線”を自在に飛ばせるの : ''Usopp: サンジが欲しがりそうな能力だ・・・!!'' : ''- JC Vol.76 (P.63) Chapter 756.'' ●History B24:大航海時代の幕開けを見る He looks at the opening of the grate pirates age. B??:剣の腕を巡り"赤髪"と鎬を削る He competes with "Red Hair" in skill of swordsmanship. B??:"王下七武海"に加入 He joins Ouka Shichibukai B02:頂上戦争参戦 He fights at the top war. B02:ロロノア・ゾロに剣を教授!! He teaches Roronoa Zoro in swordsmanship!! '■Trivia' 【夜】Night "最上大業物十二工"の一振りで、ミホークの愛刀。比類なき硬さを誇る黒刀。 It is one of "the highest great made twelve" and Mihawk's favorite sword. It is a black sword which is extraordinary hard. '■Comparing Heights' 1.1 Luffy!! ��Luffy is growing up now... '■Wanted Poster' His picture is a photo taken at the top war...? ��So poor Mihawk... who was working hard at the battle field with marine, but wanted now... :-D Category:Blog posts